


Atraccion

by Lui_kohler



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Multi, esto fue originalmente escrito en Wattpad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lui_kohler/pseuds/Lui_kohler
Summary: Sentia una peculiar atracción a ese tipo que siempre usaba un sombrero que lo hacia parecer un emo, talvez por lo misterioso que se veia pero esto lo soprendio rompió todas sos expectativas.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Estaba aburrido siempre la misma cosa nada interesante pasaba en es instituto, aunque agradecia que nada horrible pasase .

Ahg todo estan aburrido - dijo estaba en la escuela y aunque para muchos era algo entretenida para el era mejor ver la pintura secarse .

Vamos que tenenos aqui - y ahi lo vio Shuichi Sahihara , un emo a simple vista por ese horrible sombrero que le tapaba un ojo , estba leyendo algo parecia interesante pero no era un libro era un cuaderno parecia un diario.

Que sera - dijo aniado por fin este aburrido pueblo le traería algo digno? Eso esperaba entonces vio la oportunidad ese patético emo dejo su diario/ cuaderno ! Ahora sabria lo que se hallaba escrito , sería un pervertido , dejenerado o una mezcla de cosas aún peores? La duda lo mataba así que corrió para ver de que se trataba .

Te tengo ! - sonrió victorioso su asaña se había consumado , ahora solo debía leer lo asi que con una gran agilidad se dirigió a un escondite .

Comenzó leyendo la pagina que decía índice.

Índice

Como hacerlo  
Porque hacerlo  
Como no cometer errores  
Como ocultar pruebas  
Que hacer si te descubren  
Como escaparate

Leer eso lo emocionó , entonces esto era lo que escondia shaihara? Siguio leyendo.

Como hacerlo:

Localización:

Aprende sus hábitos en unos cuantos meses sabrás como hacerlo fácilmente y tendrás una oportunidad certera.

Ejecución :

Te recomendaría cloroformo pero no es como si todos tuviéramos a la mano , busca quimicos con componentes similiares recuerda no lo mates solo duermelo .

Escondite:

Llevalo a un lugar apartado a este paso posiblemente ya las autoridades lo estuvieran buscando no lo hagas muy obvio.

Que hacer con el reen

Ese ya es tu proplema por si quieres matarlo, torturado o violarlo depende de ti eso.

Si quieres pide una recompensa.  
___________

Este era el shaihara real? El que se ocultaba debajo de esa horrible gorra? Realmente le interesaba ahora .

Se pasó mucho tiempo en su escondite no había notado que ya habian terminado las clases talves podría convencerlo de que se uniera a su organización!

Salio de su escondite tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el se estaba llendo rápidamente talvez alterado por la desaparición de su presiado diario .

Ya esaban muy alejado demasiado lo habia estado siguiendo por un rato asi que se animo a decir algo.

Shaihara-kun ! Oye!- el nombrado volteo enseguida pareci desaliñado ,cansado y asustado - esto es tuyo ?- fingió inocencia lo sabia hacer muy bien le salia natural .

Que? Si s-si es m-mi-mio me lo puedes dar? - pronunció , se le notaba aterrado tanta conmocion habia causado.

No, tiene cosas muy interesantes creo que me lo voy a quedar - sonrio , entonces vio la cara de desesperación de shaihara ,mierda si que asustaba.

Entonces vio algo que lo cambio todo ,vio como sacaba un arma de su abrigo y le apuntaba.

Ahora me vas a dar el maldito diario o no ? - este no era el saihara que conocia este era mas increíble primero como tenia un arma segundo lo iba a matar le emocionaba la idea .

Dejo caer el cuaderno al suelo , no quería morir no ahora talvez después.

Ahora vete y nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mi y a mis cosas - volvio a esconder el arma , enserio ese era Saihara ? Shuichi Sahihara era ese tipo que lo amenazaba con un arma? Le gustaba la idea no le encantaba .

Pero mientras fantasaba, sobre las cosas que queria hacer con el anteriormente nombrado este se había ido .

-Mierda - dijo para si mismo lo había perdido había perdido la oportunidad de conocer al verdadero Shuichi Sahihara

Ahora se dedicará a desenmascararlo !


	2. Dos personas en una

Varios medicos le digieron que creeo a la otra parte de el para protegerse que era natural que se acostumbraria y llegaría a ser feliz. Oh que equivocados estaban, protección ? Sabia como protegerse perfectamente , nunca se acostumbraria nunca se separia estaba condenó que eso saliera cuando algo se escapa de su control . Ahora solo tenia que controlar a alguien , todo esaba fríamente calculado . Nombre : Kokichi Ouma Edad: 16 Estatura: 1.57 Peso:44 kg Habilidades: Mentir Confidentes: Maki harukawa y Kaito momota Pasatiempos : ??? Escribo en su diario , ah le traia recuerdos —Kaede— ella habia sido su primera víctima pero no la última. Recordaba como la mato, ella era una asombrosa pianista pero lamentablemente su cabeza quedó atrapada en su piano , que triste final para tan bella chica . Como fingió llorar en su funeral , que bella actuación . Ahora tenia qud lidiar con kokichi , simple el típico niño malcriado y que se creo rudo . Alisto su maleta para mañana , era jueves en la noche , mañana viernes pensaba reuniese con su informante , sin embargó , no sabia si ella quería . — voy por ti , Kokichi Ouma— miraba hacia su techo mientras decia eso , termino babeando por sus pensamientos , sería hermoso ver sua ultimos momentos de vida , como se desvanece en sus manos. A la mañana siguiente se despertó a la misma hora 6:20 AM , se arregló y se puso su mascara de chico tímido . Comenzó a caminar entonces lo divisó , el estaba ahi con sus confidentes . Aceleró el paso para alejarse pero a la vez atraerle. - Shaihara-kun! - lo escucho gritar , callo en su trampa . Camino más rápido , pero el otro lo logro alcanzar y abrazar . —No puedes escapar de mi Shaihara- Kun!— lo abrazo primeo pensó que tierno luego y si era una mentira? Lo mas probable es que si. — a- a o-ouum-ma kun p-ppor q- que me abrazas?— fingio su tratamudeo era tan natural. — me encanto lo que hiciste ayer, te veias tan feroz , lo volveremos a hacer?- - d-de que-e es-stas-s h-ha-abla-ando?- se soltó del agarre del menor y salio corriendo a su clase . Desde la graduación de la clase 78 , el se habia convertido en el Detective Definitivo , le gustaba ese título pero le gustaría otro mas acorde con su personalidad real. Se sento en la banca mas alejada y comenzaron las clase , solo queria eacribir en su diario . Pov Kokichi No llegaba a comprender, que pasó con el sexy shaihara de ayer , tan dominante , pensó un poco y si lo hacia para que nadie sospechara de como era en verdad? Una posibilidad , le exitaba saber eso . Se dirigió hacia el , quería provocarlo hacer que salga el verdadero Shuichi Sahihara. - Shaihara-kun~- veía como escribia , talves una forma de matarlo o algo. - q-que quires ouma?- se veía tan inocente así aunque sabía las verdad que ocultaba esa máscara. - Shuichi ~ vamos se quien en verdad eres deceo con ansias ver lo~-. - ve-ver qu-ue?- fingía muy bien para ser un loco desquiciado. - El tu verdadero , quien más?, Vamos vuelve a ser el sexy suichi de ayer- - n- no se de lo que estás hablando deja de molestar me por favor ouma- - Dije que fueras tu verdadero yo! - comenzó a jalonearlo esperando que eso lo animase a reaccionar como quería . Estonces sucedió , se safo del agarre tan rápido y fuertes que le dolio un poco , los que estaban en el salón se sorprendieron , vio como sus ojos volvian a ser azules . -l-lo siento te lastime?- aun cuando lo había provocado se disculpo? Que buenas actuaciones hacia. - Eres muy fuerte Suichi~ vamos has lo de nuevo !- vio como puso una expresión de sorpresa y angustia. - n-no! D-de deja de molestar me por favor- entonces entro Maki a la discusión. - Ouma , deja a Saihara en paz- su expresión furiosa era tenebrosa si que le daba miedo. Vio como Suichi ocultaba su cara con su sombrero , típico de el, pero le sorprendió que cuando Maki se alejó el hablara. - En serio eso es todo lo que tienes? Patético- le dio una sonrisa y volvió con su mascara de timidez .


	3. El plan de un actor

Pov Kokichi

Era verdad lo que había escuchado? Lo llamo patético !?, Ese emo se estaba llendo con la suya! Y no lo dejaría ,lo arruniaria.

Nadie se burla del Dictador Definitivo! y como buen Dictador que es manipulaba a  
personas perfectamente. 

El tonto y lindo Shuichi no lo engañaría! El estaba allí tan tranquilo como mierda le hacía para no sacar a su persona verdadera! Era un fantástico actor demasiado bueno y si tenia una enfermedad rara que hacia que tuviera dos personalidades?

Podría ser podría ser pero le exitaba más la idea de que realmente fuera un psicópata que fingia muy bien .

Se quedo mirando lo un buen rato tanto que llamo la atención de Maki quien por el bien de la compañía se sentaba a lado de el .

\- que tanto vez a Saihara ? No estarás intentado hacer le algo 

\- no intento hacer le nada solo es atrayante , digo es el Detective Definitivo no? Creo que se divierte viendo cuerpos en descomposición!~-  
Maki puso cara de molestia pero eso realmente no me importo.

Ouma , Shaihara es un detective obviamente necesita ver eso y ya deja de molestar lo - 

Maki eres una aburrida ! - comenzó a garabatear en una hoja que tenía , dónde era un dictador y todos le tendrían miedo.

Las clases pasaron rápido , ya era la hora de salida un momento perfecto para aproximarse a Shaihara.

Entonces lo diviso , estaba ahí escuchando música , probablemente My chemical romance .

—hey Shuichi , que haces aquí tan solito~?— pregunto quería ver a el Shuichi real el de ojos ambar.

—Ouma vete por favor verte me hace perder mi autocontrol —

—quieres matarme , violar me , destripar me o otras cosas!? Si eso quieres mi cuerpo es tuyo Shuichi!—

Pov Saihara

Esas ofertas eran muy buenas a su parecer pero tenía que seguir con su máscara de persona tímida.

Entonces vio a Maki con Kaito , tenía un plan.

—kokichi deja de insultarme!— grito mientras se tapaba la cara con su sombrero 

— Ouma! Que te dije de molestar lo!— vio como gritaba Maki perfecto su plan había sido efectuado , entonces corrió en dirección a su casa para perder los y planificar ciertas cosas con una uva.

Tenía un plan certero lo enamoraría y tendría sexo con el para después humillarlo .

Un plan perfecto , noto como comenzaba a babear y sonrojarse.

Entro apresuradamente a su apartamento hace años que vivía solo después de todo era hijo de un actor con mucho dinero.

Cosa que le convienia además del talento de actuar .

Todo estaba en su favor y le encantaba .

Pronto acabaría con kokichi Ouma así como acabo con kaede akamastsu , Rantaro amami y otros tantos más.

El deleite de ver las caras de sus víctimas llenas de desesperación le éxito .


End file.
